Resident Evil Nightmare File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: After Mina and Knuckles go their seperate ways, Mina must still fight for her life with Charmy aiding her in battle as they go to the mysterious Spencer Mansion. Based off Nightmare Chapters from Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

When she arrived, none of the others were there; Mina found the place to be unsettlingly quiet.

There were no signs of zombies initially, but she felt really scared and alone, the mansion was a dark place, no sign of human life.

She eventually did see someone there, but he was already a zombie, Mina didn't wanna deal with more zombies so she ran off.

As she evaded the enemy, she explored parts of the mansion until she reached a path that took her to an old abandoned residence at the outskirts of the mansion.

She explored inside, not running into any monsters and found a bed.

Being exhausted from the events of her previous expedition, she found a bed and drifted off to sleep, also drifting off into a nightmare.

In the dream, she was surrounded by what looked like a giant snake, the whole room was a circular tunnel of the Snake's body, and the snake itself stared Mina dead into the eyes and hissed.

The snake went closer to her which frightened her, then opened its mouth, as if it was yawning, or ready to attack, when suddenly Mina was awoken from her nightmare.

"Mina!" someone called to her.

Mina saw it was one of her teammates, Charmy Aiken.

"Charmy", she said in relief.

"You're ok?" Charmy asked, and approached her, armed with his gun.

"I'm fine", Mina said.

She stood up off the bead.

"We were fighting some monster and…Gamma's dead", Mina said, looking away sad.

"I see…it's not much better on my end either…we got attacked by those things and had to split up…the rest of the team is either in hiding or…", Charmy was speaking, not daring to say what he truly feared happened to the team.

Mina looked sad as well, fearing that the team truly is lost.

"We just have to find Vector", Charmy said.

Mina still looked sad but Charmy tried to cheer her up, "He'll know what to do…heh, what a horrible first assignment huh?"

Mina still seemed trouble and held her chest in worry.

"First, we have to get to someplace safe", Charmy said.

Mina nodded and armed herself as well.

Both left the room and started heading out.

"Where could the captain be?" Mina asked.

"It's Vector, I'm sure he's fine", Charmy reassured her.

As they approached a door, a zombie came through, spooking Mina.

"I got it", Charmy said and popped a bullet through his skull.

They continued down a hall and saw some incoming little bees.

"Bees, look out", Charmy said.

Mina used her knife to deflect them away from her, neither noticing the irony in Charmy's fear.

Both of them backed off and saw an incoming zombie but Mina shot it dead, a dog came in to attack but Charmy took care of the dog.

They continued on and walked past a hallway full of windows, nearby a zombie burst out of a window, both shot it dead.

"I can't believe all that is happening", Mina said.

"We'll be fine as long as we work together", Charmy said.

They moved on and went down the hall into a different part of the residence, and then they arrived in another hall and got ambushed by a giant spider.

"Back off!" Charmy said and shot it.

"Charmy, more spiders, little ones", Mina said, pointing to the other spiders.

"Great, let's just keep moving", Charmy said and finished off the giant spider.

Another giant spider came at them.

"These spiders are everywhere", Charmy said.

"Let's get to the room in back", Mina said and both shot the spider and ran to a double door.

"We made it", Mina said.

"Not yet", Charmy said, referring to a giant spider in the corner, slightly bigger than the others.

Charmy used his assault shotgun on the spider, and then used it again on another nearby spider.

"I was hoping to avoid these spiders", Mina said.

"Me too", Charmy said.

Both of them went further inside and saw that they were in a bar, and then they were ambushed by two zombies, both of whom were disposed off quickly.

Both looked around the area, the actual bartender's spot and then went up nearby stairs to the pool area.

"I thought the captain would be here", Charmy said, disappointed.

Mina was as well, so both head back up the little stairs to the main part of the hall.

Charmy saw a poster for an arm wrestling contest; winner is RPD Police Chief for the day.

"If we get back alive, I should probably build up my arm muscle, Charmy said with a light chuckle, Mina chuckled a bit too.

They went back to the double door but were ambushed by two entering zombies, both of whom were shot, but a giant spider leapt on Mina and tried to bite her, but Charmy stabbed it and kicked it off.

"Thanks Charmy", Mina said.

"Just doing my duty", Charmy replied.

Both of them went down the hall but saw more zombies and spiders.

"Damn, they just keep coming", Charmy said.

"Charmy, there's a hole behind you", Mina said and approached a hole in the floor.

"What are you doing?" Charmy asked.

"You know what I'm doing, we're dead if we stay here", Mina said and jumped down the hole.

Charmy knew she was right and decided to follow her.

Both of them ventured down the hole and eventually they walked and stumbled upon a spider's nest.

There were two huge spiders in the area, Mina shot dead the left one, the right one shot poison acid at Charmy but he ducked out the way and shot the spider dead.

"There might be another nest up there…I hate spiders", Mina said worried.

"Alright, let's go down then", Charmy said.

Both of them went through the door and arrived in a cave area.

Both ventured down the cave, and reached two paths, one leading to a door and one leading to a group of zombies.

Wisely they choose the door path, and walked down a water floor area and made a turn at the end of the path, ducking past an incoming bat, and continued down the path and reached a ladder.

"We should be able to get back above ground", Charmy said.

Mina sighed of relief, "Finally".

Both climbed up the ladder and went toward the end of the tunnel past a waterfall.

When they reached the outside, they were ambushed by more zombies and some dogs.

Both were back to back, shooting enemies on both sides, as a zombie lunged at Mina, the shoved it back and blew it's brains out, as a dog leapt at Charmy, he kicked it and shot it while it was down.

After shooting their way through, they went to an elevator, they reached a hall and ignored the little spiders on the wall.

They continued down and looked up to see a giant sized bee.

Charmy rolled his eyes at the bees size, feeling a little mimicked.

The bees started flying towards them.

"There's too many, what can we do?" Mina asked.

"Mina hang on, we don't have a choice, we have to make a stand!" Charmy said.

"Sorry Charmy, I'm on it", Rebecca said.

"Good, let's do this", Charmy said.

Both shot at the giant bee to take it down and then used their knives to slice up all the little bees that came at them.

The numbers dropped as they slashed their knives and eventually the bees were brought down.

"There are monsters everywhere", Mina said.

Charmy saw a door leading to the mansion.

"Mina, we're going in", Charmy said.

"The other place was filled with them too", Mina said.

"It's easier to mount a defense in a building, there might be survivors", Charmy said.

Mina nodded and headed through the door with Charmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Both entered the mansion, Charmy grabbed some extra ammunition he kept stacked and gave some to Mina.

"Thanks", Mina said and both passed a room that looked similar to a room with planting tools, it was a small room and of no importance, though they went through another door.

"We made it to the mansion, but stay on your toes", Charmy said.

"I will…Knuckles, I hope he's ok", Mina said.

Charmy raised his eyebrow; confused as to why she's worried about someone he believes is a wanted criminal.

A zombie showed up and attacked them but Charmy kicked it back and shot, splattering its brains.

"Damn, they're here too!" Charmy said.

They continued on to a double door.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good", Charmy said.

"I'm alright, I must have had a bad dream", Mina said.

"What?" Charmy asked, concerned.

"Uh…N-nothing", Mina said.

Both passed through a room with visible windows to the outside, zombies were seen walking.

"It's gonna be a long night", Charmy said.

"Something feels…wrong", Mina said.

"Charmy…" Mina said with concern.

"Hey, don't forget, we're elite members of S.T.A.R.S., if we remember our training and keep our cool, we'll be fine", Charmy said.

"Yeah, you're right", Mina said.

Both examined a bathroom.

"I don't see anything in here", Charmy said.

"Doesn't smell so good in there", Mina said and backed away from the door.

Charmy backed away too and both headed to another door at the end of the hall.

Both were in a fancy hall and saw some dead bodies.

They rushed past them in hopes of escaping them before they turned into zombies and reached the corner of the room where they could make a turn, but were ambushed by oncoming dogs, all of whom were shot on the spot.

Charmy noticed that the corpses did come to life and advanced at the duo, though he also noticed the chandelier, so he shot the Chandelier and it crushed the advancing zombies.

"I hope we can find Captain Vector", Mina said.

"Yeah, things are going from bad to worse, we have to find him", Charmy said.

They both opened a door and found themselves in a room with a statue in the middle and many pictures in the area.

"This is a pretty room, especially compared to all the other rooms", Mina said.

"Let's try not to get distracted, if we stay here more will come", Charmy said.

Mina and Charmy exited the room and arrived in the main hall.

"There's the front door", Mina said.

"Thank God, now we can escape", Charmy said.

When Mina opened the door, they saw a horde of zombie dogs outside, Mina closed the door in a hurry.

"There's too many for us to fight", Mina said.

"Damn, I thought we finally made it, well it looks like we'll have to find another way", Charmy said, and both started walking up the nearby stairs.

"You know all those bizarre accidents that have been happening lately?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to say it, I know they're related to this too", Charmy said.

"Those were no ordinary murders, there's something more going on here, we have to get to the bottom of it", Mina said.

"Our main mission now is survival, having all the information in the world won't do us any good if we're dead", Charmy said.

"I know but…"Mina said.

"Don't worry Mina, we'll expose all this, but for right now we have to focus on our job", Charmy said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

They explored the top part of the floor, and ran into another zombie.

"I got it", Charmy said and sent one bullet to his head, causing his head to explode.

"Ugh, that's so gross", Mina said, holding her hand to her mouth.

They continued on til they passed by some windows, Mina saw some people outside, one was dressed in a large white coat, the other had a Russian Military suit.

"Who's that?" Charmy asked after noticing them as well.

"They're going into the forest", Mina said.

"Unbelievable, I wonder what they could be up to", Charmy said.

The two walked further into the forest, the one in the white coat started punching out all the dogs that came at the duo with one hand; he was holding something on his shoulder with the other hand.

Mina seemed a little shocked about that.

"Let's move", Charmy said.

"Yeah", Mina said.

They moved on down that walkway until they went to a door that led to a Balcony.

As they moved down the balcony, some crows came crashing through the windows and ambushed the two.

Both of them were trying to whack them away as the crows pecked at them, but Mina eventually tripped over a step and fell back.

Charmy noticed her danger and grabbed his handgun and fired into the air to spook away the crows.

Charmy ran to Mina, "Are you alright?"

Mina panted and then started to worry, "It's probably just us now".

"Help will come, I'm sure our captain is out there somewhere, so don't give up hope", Charmy said.

As Charmy was speaking, something big and slithery was up ahead on the roof.

Charmy then helped Mina up, "Besides, I'll back you up, with me around, what can go wrong?"

Mina smiled but then noticed a huge shadow overhead, so she pulled herself and Charmy out the way as a giant snake came down attempting to eat them.

When they got up, the snake was staring at them.

"What is that?" Charmy asked.

The Snake stared dead at them and hissed, so both opened fire at it but it wasn't doing too much damage.

"This isn't looking good, we have to retreat", Charmy said.

"Right", Mina said.

"Stay with me, we'll make it through this!" Charmy said.

Both of them ran off down the rest of the balcony and made a turn and ran through the door at the end of the hall, with the snake following them.

They entered a room with a stair case and jumped over a rail and ran down to another door with the snake following.

They ran past a room with medieval weapons and opened one of the doors to another fancy hallway.

They went down to double doors and ended up in a library.

They panted a bit.

"That was close", Charmy said.

Mina nodded but the Snake burst into the room and faces them.

"Damn, head back out", Charmy said.

They were gonna leave but the snake whacked the door and damaged it.

"Dammit!" Charmy said.

"Charmy…" Mina said, worried.

"We'll need to find another way out", Charmy said.

Both of them climbed a ladder and went through a door, unaware the snake went outside the window, and passed by a room with knights and arrived back in that medieval room, only this time taking a door that took them to a second floor of the dining room, then ran down to a double door and across the top floor of the lobby and went to a door on their left, then to a room with desk furniture and antiques, and ran through a nearby door and ran down the hall and entered an attic.

Mina and Charmy both panted a bit.

"You think we lost it?" Charmy asked.

"I hope so", Mina said.

The Snake then came though a hole in the attic.

"Why won't it quit?" Mina asked.

"This is one stubborn snake", Charmy said.

"Yeah", Mina said and thought, 'Yesterday I had to fight leeches, today I have to fight snakes, what's gonna happen tomorrow?'

The snake then hissed at them.

"Let's finish it off Mina", Charmy said.

"I'm with you", Mina said.

Both of them started shooting the snake and it hurt it a bit but it lunged at them but both moved out the way and Charmy shot it with his Assault Shotgun.

The snake yawned before taking a big bit at Charmy but he jumped back, and Mina chucked a grenade at it to damage it a bit.

The snake head-butted Mina and knocked her back.

"Mina!" Charmy said and ran to help her but the snake attacked Charmy and knocked him to a wall.

Mina stood up and dusted herself as the snake went over her.

The snake yawned more to open its mouth wide and lunged at her.

Charmy stood up and saw the danger, "Mina!"

As the snake attacked, Charmy moved Mina out the way and was bitten by the snake.

The snake moved around and dangled Charmy in the air.

Mina aimed the gun at the snake's head but was afraid to shoot, fearing she would shoot Charmy by mistake.

She instead shot its torso, but it didn't free Charmy, and the snake shook its head more and some of Charmy's blood splattered on Mina.

Charmy then grabbed his own gun and shot the snake in the mouth.

The snake was hurt and tossed Charmy out his mouth and slithered away.

"Charmy!" she went to check on him, and then took him out the room to a nearby hallway.

"No", Mina said as she checked on him, his vest was removed and blood covered his shoulder.

Charmy chuckled a bit, "I messed up good", and then cringed in pain, "Some back-up I made".

"Charmy", Mina sobbed.

"Don't make that face at me, we've still got to have hope, someone will come and rescue us, I know it", Charmy said and cringed more.

Mina just stood by Charmy's side, applying medicine to him, but the poison from the snake bite was started to spread, most she did was suppress it with some blue herbs she had handy, they weren't enough but they had to do for now. The only hope they had was the rest of Bravo team, and also another team that was expected to Rendezvous at the mansion.


End file.
